


Silent waterfalls or just poems that I write with a translator

by Dzizechca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzizechca/pseuds/Dzizechca
Summary: ·my bad little poems·I do not know English at all·A lot of pain·Some verses will be continued
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. It was all a lie | part 1

You're gone now. This is my worst fear  
I dream of seeing you when my tears dry.  
but so far I can't stop crying, dear  
all I can say now is "why, darling, why?"

Oh Rose, my darling darling hon  
my inspiration/meaning of life  
you are all my dreams, my sun  
And your tears hurt me like a knife.

but don't worry sunshine. I am fine  
I WILL be fine when you're here  
I'll be your air, your rhyme  
if I have to wait for you forever. So I will

why have you been gone for so long?  
come on, stop playing this silly game  
damn it! It's hurts a lot!  
Come back! Don't worry, I don't blame

but please hurry up a little  
PLEASE I just want the pain to go away  
I asked you "me or people?"  
Oh no! Sorry. i feel a little shame

But...but I know that you chose ME!)  
I remember every day with you. EvEry night.  
we went so much together. Only we  
I'll apologize later. we'll always be together, right?

***  
She waited for her for 13 years  
did Rose really choose to die?  
She never loved Pearl. it was her fears  
"I'll never leave you" It was all a lie


	2. Trash (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨new chapter tomorrow

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
so what should I do now?  
So what should I do?  
Did you fall in love...  
...with him?  
But  
I love you too  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Tell me Rose, am I alive?  
Wil I be able to refuse if you give order?  
If I take the sharp knife...  
...I wil protect my diamond or my lover?  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
You said you LÒVEd me  
so show me love, Rose  
Of course you made MÉ free  
but loving you is my purpose.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let me know if you find any mistakes


	3. silent waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⭐New chapter tomorrow⭐  
> (Yes. Again..sorry😅)  
> Thank you jailor and gray2004 for your comments

everything around is SO quiet  
the big room is now so small  
you said you'd be back soon. you lied.  
your broken gem will swims in the silent waterfalls

Amy said your room too loud and big  
You envy her so much  
Cause all your mind can do is sing  
remembering how SHE sang and laughed

they won’t hear you, the water is too loud  
They think you'll be back soon, well...it's false  
they say you are dramatic, but they'll never know about  
about silent, silent waterfalls

silence deafens you every time  
because your life is over  
You don't need this broken life  
but you're still waiting for her in this cover

you couldn't protect her life  
Agh you are such a fool  
Your heart must meet the knife.  
you will drown in this quiet waterfall

for them, the water drowns out your scream  
your tears mix with water.everything presses on you like walls  
for them waterfalls are like in a storm sea  
but for your inner voice it's silent waterfalls


	4. Spinel :3

So many tears

Did it hurt? And were you lonely?   
In the garden all six thousand years?  
You thought "maybe she doesn't love me?"  
So much pain. So many tears.

Do you think she wants this? Really?  
She didn't want this. She grew up...  
...I know! She grew so much early!  
But she never become an adult..

And it isn't bad! That's mean she loves you)  
She loves all of us equally  
And she wanted to come back be sure  
She loves you just as much as she loves me

I'm fine

How could you leave me all alone  
Without you. Without sunshine  
With a heavy burden like a stone  
Now I have to say that everything is fine

Are you all this not expensive?  
All we went together just a game?  
Who can save me? Who can save me?  
Save from this cold and from this pain?

Where do I hide now? Where now?  
I imagine you're still here  
It seems to bring you back. But how?  
How can I not hurt myself?

How could you leave me all alone  
Without you. Without sunshine  
With a heavy burden like a stone  
Now I have to say that everything is fine

everything is fine


End file.
